Stranger
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: Harry's 6th year will be weirder than ever before. New professors, Funnier pranks, and a stranger who has just dropped in. But is this stranger more than she seems? She certainly seems to know a lot about Voldermort. And she has a certain someone as her father and a scarred boy as a cousin. All in all, it's a pretty normal year for Harry then isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is our first story and it might have some mistakes but please read over them. All characters you recognize do belong to J. but without further ado... AT+KT present. stranger.**

"Harry where have you been?" **[AT-"no note, car gone, beds empty yo-" KT- "shut up already"]**

A worried Hermione ran up to Harry as he walked into the great hall holding a bloody towel up to his nose.

"Why is it that whenever he comes in he is always bloodied up in some way?"

He was met with a rather disgruntled looking Ron Weasley as he sat down.

"It's not my fault, it just happens"

"Yeah right"

"what?! You think I like all these things happening to me?"

"No It's just-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"

A furious looking Hermione interrupted them as she pointed to some scared looking first years to-be.

"your already scaring the new kids. Honestly."

They were all interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, before we start the feast let us meet the newbees…"

Harry and Ron continued their argument quietly whilst the sorting went on only stopping when Dumbledore stood up yet again.

"Now that we are ready I would like to say a few words, and they are: Popple, squibble, necklace and bracelet…"

That said, everyone started to eat.

As the last of the students finished eating, and the first of the students started to leave and huge ripple of water appeared and it was soon followed by a portal looking thing. Students stopped as through the other side they saw a girl running for her life.

The girl was wearing ragged shorts and a T-shirt and they were covered in what looked like blood. Behind her there were about five death eaters shooting curses at her.

"come here. NOW. Don't even try running away from me or I shall kill you… Avada ked-"

Many of the student missed what happened next as the headmaster arrived on sight.

"stand back. Once the portal is complete the girl will be able to jump through. We don't want any of you to get hurt."

Many of the students watched in awe as she skillfully dodged curse by curse managing to fire some of her own. That was until Voldermort took it. The death eaters were coming _en masse_, swarming around her and in a sudden movement she waved her hand and sudden gusts of wind started carrying rubble everywhere. She then screwed her face up in concentration and blew out…fire. Like a dragon in its prime she breathed fire and only stopped long enough to gain her bearings and run.

'What is it they want her for?' thought Harry ' Voldermort is after her. That is obvious but why?'

He went over all the possible reasons in his head only to come to a dead end.

Harry was interrupted as the whole school gasped. Voldermort had arrived on scene! Many students took steps back, although they knew he could not see them, but the girl bravely took several steps forward shouting "I will never join you. You're foul, scum, not even a pureblood."

Voldermort was seething now but the girl went on. "And how ironic is it that my dad is meant to be your right hand man but actually hated you…JUST LIKE ME!"

Voldermort ran forward pointing his wand at her. _"Aguenus"_ he shouted with fury evident in his voice and the girl screamed in pain. Then another girl came out. She looked just like the first girl but her eyes were red and like slits. "I'll kill you someday" she hissed but the girl never listened as she had spotted the portal and jumped through landing in a crumpled heap.

The students cleared as Dumbledore approached checking her pulse. "SHE IS ALIVE"

TBC

**We know it might not have been that long but... oh well. Next chap up in a week then.**


	2. Family Ties

**A/N- KT- Well you waited a week so here is chap two.**

AT-And J.K Rowling owns Harry potter…

"Course I'm alive"

The students peered over Dumbledore's shoulder (Which is way too tall for a 400+ year old man) to see the girl grinning tiredly at their headmaster. "An old man can't kill me that easy" She tried to get up only to wince, no doubt at her cooked legs, and looked back up at Dumbledore who was surveying her curiously "But I gotta tell you: the legs hurt like _somethin'_ else…"

The others gaped at her being able to joke at such a time. She was easily ignoring them as she too surveyed her legs. "Give 'em a minute, they'll heal up." Almost as if she was voice activated her legs began to heal until they were as good as new.

She stood up but Madame Pomfray pushed her down. "Not until we get some medicine in you."

The girl looked down ashamed "I'm a freak. Freaks aren't allowed medicine."

The familiar phrase of 'freak' spurred Harry to remark "Say, have you met my aunt and uncle?"

She looked up at him and replied sarcastically "_Say. _Don't you think I should know who you are before I work out who your aunt and uncle are?"

(_Boom boom crash bang clang)_

Ron exploded "how could you not know who Harry Potter is?"

She looked down obviously in deep thought before flicking her eyes back towards Harry, a sudden spark of recognition ablaze in them. "Are you the guy who is lucky enough to have escaped old Tommy boy 6 times?"

"LUCKY" Ron exploded _again_

**(A/N…KT-"I wonder if that is why his hair is red… the flames never get put out…"AT-"Shhh I wanna know what happens next." KT- "Really? We are writing this, you know what happens next." AT- "Oh yeah. -Grins sheepishly- well carry on then.")**

Anyway…

"LUCKY" Ron exploded. "How dare you say th-"

But Harry interrupted.

"Yeah that's me…"

She looked at him for a moment before bursting out into peals of laughter, only managing to choke out a couple words after.

"You should [laugh]have seen the [laugh] ways you sent him [laugh] home in. The stuff I had to heal…"

"WHAT"

** (Can you guess who exploded? **

** Ron- "Me?"**

** AT+KT-"NO!" -High five each other- Tricked you.)**

"WHAT" Harry exploded. "YOU HEAL HIM WHY?"

She looked down ashamed.

"He made me. He threatened me wi-"

'WHITH WHAT… DEATH!"

She stood up her face contorted in anger

" YES WITH DEATH."

"I WOULD HAVE DIED"

"I DID! I DIED THREE TIMES BUT NO-ONE CARES UNLIKE YOU WHO HAS ALL HIS FRIENDS TO CARE. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ON AT THE TOP OF HIS 'TO KILL' LIST… YOU ARE JUST THE ONLY ONE WITH PEOPLE TO HELP YOU NOT GET KILLED. SO I'D SHUT UP IF I WERE YOU BEFORE I GIVE YOU A REAL TASTER OF WHAT I MEAN"

With that she ran out of the great hall.

(**AT+KT-" We could end it there but…"**)

Harry stood there, mouth open is complete and utter shock before he came back to his senses and chased after her.

They were almost at the Gryffindor common room, Harry had been chasing her for the past ten minutes and was getting tired. Out of nowhere he felt the sudden urge to shout and bellowed "ANI STOP" She stopped and whirled around but not because he had told her to. "How do you know my name?" She asked slightly fearfully. Harry too looked shocked. "I-I don't know. It just popped into my head' (QUOTE)

Seizing his chance he apologized. "Look I am sorry about what I said. I didn't realize and I don't want to start of on the wrong foot so…" He trailed of awkwardly. "S'ok" Ani said. "But it is still creepy how you knew my name."

With that, they walked back to Dumbledore's office to get her sorted.

They were in their headmasters office and had been for a while now watching as Ani had a not so quite debate with the sorting hat. Harry Ron Hermione Fred George Remus and Tonks were there as they had been in the castle and helping to find the girl.

"What's taking her so long" Ron whined. "She's been on that stool fore-" He was interrupted as thunder boomed across the room and the glass objects threatened to break.

"Ani..." Dumbledore said sternly. "Get hold of those elemental powers of yours." She looked up apologizing and the thunder stopped. Not long after the sorting hat said. "Might as well out you in the same house as your cousin… GRIFFINDOR"

"Cousin" Harry said as they walked back, the others were slightly ahead and couldn't hear. "Who is your cousin?"

Ani looked at him grinning mischievously. "You are!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "Cousin! I am not your cousin, I would know. I mean, what do you take me for? An idiot."

She opened her mouth in reply and Harry added, "Don't answer that"

She closed her mouth but not after hissing, "SHHH – we don't want the rest of the school know you're a complete idiot now do we!"

Harry looked at her and asked irritably "Well how do you expect to talk to me without actually talking then?"

_-like this-_

Harry almost jumped on Mrs. Norris' tail as he heard a voice in his head.

"H-How in merlin's library did you do _that_"

Ani looked at him apprehensively and admitted: "I do not know"

"Well how do you do it?"

Ani looked at him "Um… Try Legilimency and see if you can see."

Harry nodded and remembering from Snape's 'lessons', cast the spell. In her mind he saw a calm meadow. Far in front of him there was an old wall. It had vines and flowers peeking through the tiniest of gaps in the bricks. Walking up to it, Harry had to admit it was a good idea. Inside the wall, where Ani's memories were, she still had flowers but none of the ones poking through the walls caused a gap, because they were too small.

Suddenly Ani appeared next to him. They both walked through a door in the wall and turned. On the inside of the wall there was a silvery vine that poked through the bricks. Hanging off it were not leaves but pictures that Harry recognized as snapshots of his memories. He looked at Ani but she was shaking her head "I don't even know." She replied to his un-asked question.

She thought of a message to send to him and he watched as the letters and words appeared and slid down the vine and into the wall where they went into Harry's mind.

"These vines are parts of your mind." Ani started to explain "I can trace them back through your memories and feelings. I, it's really confusing and I don't know the extent of all of it. I know that the result is that we can send images, feeling, words and merlin knows more, through our minds and that we might be linked in some way…"

"LINKED" Harry said. "How"

"I'll tell you later… OH YEAH"

The others in front of them heard her last outburst and turned.(BTW whilst in each others minds, their bodies were still walking.)

"what"

Ani looked up at them and replied "If Tom finds out I am here he will attack so I'd better change. She had previously had raven black hair with red streaks that were so much so, you couldn't tell whether it was black or red. Now she closed her eyes and they watched what they all recognized as a metamorphigas. She continued changing until she was an olive-skinned girl with curly caramel hair and blue eyes. She opened her eyes and said "I am now Melissa Andrews. And I would appreciate it if you told no-one about that talent. " And with that they all walked into the common room.

0o0o0o0oo00oo0o00o

It was some time later and everyone was in the common room about to play a game of 'get to know me'. It was a game where one question was asked and everyone had to answer it. The latest question asked had been- 'what is the funniest thing you have ever done' and Ginny was talking…

"And so mum was chasing the twins around saying all kinds of things she would do to them for turning her hair blue and they are running about all confused and I was just sitting under the table laughing my head off." Most of the common room was in tears listening to Ginny's tale of how she outwitted her brothers.

"Alright next question. When is your birthday?"

They went around the circle…

Neville: 30th July

Hermione: 19th September

Ginny: 11th August

Ron: 2nd March

Harry: 31st July

Ani: 31st July…

All heads swiveled round to look at them. Hermione came forward. "That's really strange. You don't happen to know the time and place too do you?" They both shook their heads so Hermione did a spell on them causing words to appear above their heads.

On top of Harry's head: Born at 1:23am in St Mungo's ward 5.

On top of Ani's head: Born at 1:25am in St Mungo's ward 5…

Many people fainted.

** Well there you go: Chapter 2… We really are evil leaving it on a cliffe but… Please review lots. New ideas welcome. Next chap in a week then… Oh bye the way Ani is pronounced Annie…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So here is the next chapter… HP is still not ours but… one can dream… anyway. Just to dispel any confusions, When everyone is talking to Ani they will call her Melissa because that is who she is disguised as. But when the narrator talks about her, it will call her Ani so you know who it is talking about.**

**Chapter 3- Revelations and Explanations.**

_Many people fainted_

Those who hadn't fainted turned to stare between Harry and Ani in shock. They both squirmed uncomfortably under the unwanted attention. "Um" Harry started. He really didn't know what to say, he was just as shocked as everyone else. "Yeah um…" Ani started, she too was trying to break the silence, you really could cut the air with a knife. **(AT-I love that phrase. KT-SHUT UP)**

"Um… Didn't Madame Pomfray say you had to report to the hospital wing Melissa?" Hermione stuttered in her attempt to break the silence, they grasped on to it like a lifeline. "Um yeah. Yes she did." And with that a very relieved Harry, Ani (Disguised as Melissa) and Hermione left. Ron opted to stay in the common room throwing a cold glare at Ani who flinched slightly.

"So what's it like here?" Ani asked as they walked down one of the dimly lit corridors. "Whadda you mean." Harry asked only half playing attention as he was busy rubbing his head. (he had walked into a statue of armor). "Well" Ani started to answer "I know you had that Umbridge toad in so…" She trailed off not really sure how to carry on. But Harry had turned to look at her.

"You know Umbridge." Ani, looking down answered

"Yeah she made me write in my own blood" Surprising himself greatly, Harry showed her the slightly healing scars on the back of his hand. _I must not tell lies_. Ani looked upon them interestedly before holding out her own hand. _I must always tell the truth. _Hermione who had been looking at them both remarked "So I guess you both told her 'rubbish' about V-Voldermort." "Yeah" Harry remarked absent mindedly. Hermione looked up at them again a small smile on her face. "You know you two could be related." They shared a glance

_-Should we tell her-_

_-I don't know Harry you're her best friend-_

_-Yeah but-_

"Um guys your eyes are glowing." Hermione interrupted them. "Yeah…" Ani said. "That happens when we talk telepathically."

"TELEPATHICALLY"

"Yeah we'll explain in a min."

They had just arrived at the hospital wing and having heard voices, Madame Pomfray came bustling into the room. She took one look at Ani (Disguised as Melissa) and demanded. "Change back right now" They all looked at her shocked and she smirked slightly. "I've treated a metamorphagus many a time and I now know one when I see one. So change back now and explain…Right from the beginning."

So Ani changed back into herself, giving the others time to see what she really looked like: She had emerald green eyes that had both the girls (Or girl and lady) gasping. "Those are your eyes Harry." That wasn't the last of the things that made her look like Harry as she too had raven black hair. However, her hair was longer and had so many auburn streaks in it that you could not tell if it was black or auburn. The auburn streaks were smooth and flowing, whereas her raven black streaks were just like Harry's. In the way that they were messy. The last similarity was that she was wearing round glasses, exactly like Harry's. "Well hi… I'm Ani." She started. She opened her mouth beginning to explain but then stopped "Wait what is it I should explain again?"

Hermione sighed "You should explain why Voldermort was after you and who you are and how you healed yourself and why you and Harry look alike and why you can speak telepathically. "

"yeah" Harry agreed "Also, you never told me how I was your cousin."

Ani sighed but began explaining… "Ever since I can remember I have been under Voldermorts thumb. He used to use me to try out his new torture devices on me and he let his death eaters do the same. Eventually, when I was 12 I ran away. I thought I would be fine, I mean I could survive for a few days with no food because it's not like they gave me any before. But it was slightly harder. Then one day just before my 13th birthday I managed to get hold of a wizards newspaper and the headline: 'SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN!'. I read the article and when I look up? There he is, Sirius Black standing over me. I wanted to scream, I really did but no food meant not enough energy to do even that. Turns out he wasn't actually a criminal. He told me his story and I agreed that if I could I would help him. That's when he came up with the idea… to take me in… adopt me if I wanted. He told me he had a godson. Harry Potter and that I could be friends with him. I agreed. But on one condition… that he would not tell anyone, not even his godson, because at the time I knew that Voldermort was still looking for me and that if he found out that I was Sirius' daughter, he would kill him. He agreed…" She stopped and looked at them. "Did I miss anything out?"

"Yup" Harry said and they started asking their own questions which Ani did her best to answer.

"Why did Voldermort want you back so badly?" Hermione asked

"Well… As well as a torture dummy, I entertained and had to help the death eaters. That meant I learnt many of their secrets and plans for the future… This made me valuable to Voldermort."

"So, what's this about you being able to talk telepathically" Madame Pomfray asked finally managing to get her word in. Ani sighed but answered…

"Well when I was very little, Voldermort took me to his… whatever you call it, and tried to kill me. For reasons I am still trying to work out, it did not work. I ended up with a connection to Voldermort which is much the same as yours." She looked at Harry "Well a bunch of years down the line and in a situation I never want to explain, Harry Potter was hit with a killing curse. The catch? The killing curse was from my wand. So when a bit of that oh-so-lovely murderers soul went into Harry, because it thought I was the one who said the curse, (Because it was from my wand) it went through me first. So we, through the link of Voldermorts soul, are bonded."

"Hang on" Harry said. "Does that mean that every vision I get has to go through you first, so you see it all too?"

"Yup" Ani answered.

"OH"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**AT-Well that's the end. I know it's short but it's your own fault for not reviewing.**

**KT-OMG You are so dramatic… but seriously guys review. We will type faster if you do…**

**AT-Yeah I really like this story I wanna know if you do too… PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Trying to get to Gryffindor Tower

**Chapter 4- Trying to get to Gryffindor tower.**

**URGENT NOTE- TO ANYONE READING, YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO CHAPTER THREE AND READ THE UNDERLINED PARAGRAPH BECAUSE WE CHANGED SO INFO AND IT IS IMPORTANT**

**We do not own Harry Potter… Ani is still disguised as Melissa in this chapter. Thanks to Draqueshna for the nice comment. Keep reading it will get a lot funnier.**

**Almost Normal. (Or as normal as it gets.)**

The next day found Harry, Ron Hermione and Ani lounging under the same tree the marauders had many years ago. There were no classes that day as the 1st of September had been a Friday.

"The first day should be a Friday more often" Ron commented happily.

"No it shouldn't. We can't start classes right away if it is always a Friday" Hermione responded to Ron's comment in her usual manner.

"Ugh. Is all you think about studying?" Ron asked making a face.

"Well excuse me for wanting to learn" Hermione snapped.

Harry, tuning them out with practiced ease, looked at Ani and explained. "Ron and Hermione are my two very best friends. They're great but they fight so much" He said the last two words louder than needed and sent a pointed look at the arguing pair…It effectively shut them up. (**AT-Go Harry! HP-It was one of my finer moments. Ron & Hermy- More like your only fine moment. HP-HEY! Hermy- Sorry we're jus- hey…HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS NOT HERMY? CHANGE THAT RIGHT NOW. AT & KT- RUN!)**

"I'm bored here let's do something fun" Ani moaned causing Ron to glare at her. "What?" She asked him. "Why do you keep glaring at me?"

"You're a thief." He replied almost spitting the word thief.

"What! What did I ever steal?" Ani asked more than slightly offended.

"My friends that's what. I mean, who do you think you are just dropping in like that? And now everywhere you go Harry and Hermione go with you! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS NOT YOURS!"

"What?!" Ani asked " I'm not trying to steal your friends. Really"

Ron looked down at her angrily, they were both standing, Ron looking angrily at Ani. "Oh" Ron spat "And I suppose it just happens on its own then?"

"Yes!" Ani replied. "I Haven't done a thing."

Ron growled angrily and sent a spell flying at Ani she ducked it and it hit Harry sending him flying into the lake. "Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry flapped his arms around uselessly. "Oh no he can't swim." Hermione said panicked as her, Ani and Ron ran to the lake edge. Ani made to jump in and help but Ron held her back. "He's _my_ best friend and _I _will save him." Ani looked at him disbelievingly. "your best friend is drowning and that's what you say." She pushed passed him and ran on to the surface of the lake looking down and what ley in its depths. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Hermione "I see him. Help me get him." Hermione looked at the water in the lake, she could not walk on it and she said so "But I cant wal-" The water froze over in front of her allowing her to walk on it and with every step forward, the ice stretched on. She ran to where Ani was standing and they both looked down to see Harry's form some way below them. "On 3" Hermione said. "one…two…three." They both took gulps of air in as the ice disappeared from the surface and they both went plunging into the cold water.

Hermione POV-

"3" The ground beneath be disappeared plunging me into the water. It was so cold in there that I think that my Goosebumps had their own Goosebumps. But I wasn't really worried about that, I was more worried about Harry who seemed to have gone quite deep. I turned myself upside down and propelled forwards, looking back to see Ani doing the same. We both reached Harry at the same time. I took his left arm whilst Ani took his right. My thoughts whirled as I struggled to find the spell to push us upwards. My mind was going slightly numb from the lack of oxygen and the cold. _Ascendio_. I looked at Ani for confirmation to use the spell and she nodded. _"Ascendio" _I used up my last bit of oxygen but it sent us flying out of the water and we landed on the bank of the lake.

"Harry… HARRY!" Ani was leaning over Harry's unconscious form trying to wake him. "HARRY" I joined in slapping his cheek in my attempt to wake him. "Mmm" _thank god _ I thought. "Mmm Awake" He moaned again as Ani slapped him once more. "Hey!" He was definitely awake now and looking at Ani who had slapped him a third time. "What was that for?" Ani looked at him and replied cheekily. "That was just coz I wanted to." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing with Ani as all the previous tension and fear was washed away. (**AT-Get it? Washed away…HA) **"Come on… to the hospital wing" I said once more taking charge.

Normal POV

Harry, Ani and Hermione walked up to Hogwarts castle arguing all the while. "But I'm fine. I don't need the Hospital wing" Harry moaned for about the thousandth time. "Oh shut up. I won't take you there alright" Hermione finally gave in to his endless whining. They changed their course to Gryffindor tower and as they walked round the corner they came face to face with a certain ferret who was unusually not flanked by his two fat baboons. Harry and Hermione automatically stepped in front of Ani defensively and it was a good thing too because Malfoy started with the insults.

"Protecting your new piece of filth are you?"

Harry took a step forward and growled "Shut up Malfoy or you won't know what hit you"

"Oh yeah?" he retorted relatively unfazed.

"DRACO!" Ani launched herself at Malfoy hugging him and with a disgusted look he threw her off. "No" she said transforming into herself "I'm Ani"

Draco looked at her disbelievingly before a smile appeared on his face. "Ani?" Ani nodded excitedly and Draco's smile grew wider. "ANI! Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me? When did you leave? Why did you leave? Who did you stay with? When did you get here? Why did you come here? Are you ok?" He asked all of this in one breath not giving Ani time to answer as he did but Ani did not mind and answered as quick as he had asked the, "I have been with dad, I couldn't in case the letters were intercepted, I left when I told you I would: my 12th birthday, but never managed to contact you, I was fed up with Voldermort, I stayed with dad, I got here yesterday, I came because they found me and I ended up accidently creating a portal and yes I am fine!"

"Good" Draco hugged Ani much as she had seconds before and then looked at Harry and Hermione. He let Ani go back to them and made to walk off but not before saying to Harry "You keep an eye on her, she's a mischievous one." And with that he was gone.

"Well that was certainly weird." Harry commented as they walked back, Ani changing back into Melissa.

"Mmmhmm" Ani said but she was too happy after seeing her old friend again to care. Harry shook his head and they went to the Gryffindor common room, hoping that there would be no more interruptions, they really were tired after their escapade.

Harry and Hermione were too busy wondering how Ani knew Draco, so they did not notice the HPFG approaching them until it was too late.

"Um excuse me" Harry asked politely not realizing who they were. They all turned his way and almost simultaneously sqealed.

"OMG It's Harry Potter-"

"Hi Harry I'm-"

"HPFG-"

"Harry Potter Fan Group-"

The last bit Harry heard and paling slightly he shut the girls up. "I don't care how many of you are honorary members of the HPFG, no autographs!" He tried pushing past them but they were surprisingly strong and it was 10 minutes later when they finally managed to outrun the girls.

"Ugh" Hermione said. "We're at the opposite end of the castle now. Come on" And she led them into a secret passage.

"Wha- How did you know that was there?" Harry asked. Hermione smirked "Where did you think I was when none of you talked to me in 3rd year?"

"Oh" Harry said "Um… sorry about that by the way."

"S'ok"

They went through the passage, trusting that it would lead to the right place. It was dark and a gloomy place so they wanted to get out really fast. Alas, just before they turned the last corner, they heard voices…coming their way… Slytherin voices.

"Quick, back the other way." And with that they were made to tiptoe the other way so the Slytherin's would not find them.

"Great" Harry moaned. "Back where we started." He led them the other way. The long route to Gryffindor tower.

On their way they passed the hospital wing and were held up again as Madame Pomfray insisted on giving Ani a final checkup. "Right" She said in her no-nonsense tone of voice. "Back to normal with you" Ani, wanting to finally get to see her new dorm, complied without question and changed. Madame Pomfray gave her a checkup, doing more tests just to spite them (Or that's what it felt like) And they finally were allowed to go.

"Right" Hermione said "The tower is three minutes away and no-one's going to stop us"

"Help them if they do" Harry muttered.

"YES!" Harry cheered as they finally reached the common room. "Finally"

**AT-well that's the end of this chap.**

**KT-Make sure to go back and read the underlined paragraph in chap 3 if you already have not.**

**AT-Make sure to review. If you do we will make the chaps even ****_more_**** interesting.**

**HARRY- You don't call this chap interesting. I GOT DROWNED.**

**AT- That was KT's idea.**

**KT- No It was not**

**AT- yes it-**

**SIRIUS BLACK-SHUT UP!**

**ANI- Hey dad… aren't you meant to be dead.**

**AT- Anyway. Hope you like it. REVIEW.**


End file.
